supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Date in Dublin
Chapter 1 Cuong and Jane decided to go on a date with eachother, alone, in Jane's home city. Despite their cultural differences, the two got on greatly with eachother. "So, do you like Dublin?" She said. He nodded, seemingly rather happy. Unlike Jane, Cuong's main language was Vietnamese, and spoke a medium amount of English. It was also extremely hot in Dublin, nearly 23°C, Cuong was shirtless and wore a pair of jeans with a coat tied around his waist, while Jane wore blue jeans, an sleeveless top, and red strapped shoes. "Do you want to sit down?" She asked. "Yes." He said. The two walked around until they found a bench, and since it was a work day, they weren't as many people around. Jane got out her smartphone, while, Cuong lied back. Then she looked from her smartphone to Cuong, he looked so relaxed, she had an idea. She gently moved her finger around his exposed midriff, expecting a reaction, and it shocked her that Cuong was starting to giggle. " (Stop........)" He said. She stopped, then Cuong got up. "Are you ticklish?" She asked, rather shocked. He didn't respond. "Fine, I won't do it." She said. 20 minutes later, they got up. "GPO?" She said. "Yes." He said. The two walked to the GPO, in O'Connell Street, Cuong was taught how to use Irish euro, since he was used to đồng, Vietnamese currency. It was kind of unusual for her to have an Asian boyfriend, since she liked Cuong more than the other boys. Jane absolutely loved visiting Easter Rising-associated places, she loved showing her fellow ghosts around, and she once took Aaliyah and Arthur, despite being an Englishman, Arthur absolutely loved it. It was a lot happier when she is happily taking her fellow ghosts back then when she was alive, when commemorating the Easter Rising was outlawed. " (In Vietnam, We mostly use motorbikes)" He said to Jane. Then a man in dissident republican gear marched up to the two, he pointed his finger at Cuong, which is rude in Asian culture. "Go back to your own f***ing country, Viet." He hissed. He got up. "Hey, I speak a medium amount of English, dumba**." Cuong said, leading to a Bilingual backfire. He often never let people know he knew English, even thought his first language was Vietnamese. "And you still don't belong here, your English is s***." He said. "And so is your so called-Army." Cuong said. Cuong was pretty sassy and he was known for it. "Irish uniforms from 1916, looked so much better....." Cuong said, mocking the man's beret, face scarf, and sunglasses. Jane tried to hold back a laugh, unlike other female dissidents, she only wore Cumann na mBam uniforms for entertainment and dressing up parties. "The ugliest uniform parade is that way." Cuong said, pointing in another direction. The man couldn't take anymore of Cuong's trolling, and he tied to punch Cuong, but he flipped him over. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86